kirigakurefandomcom-20200215-history
Severin Uchiha
Character First Name Severin Character Last Name Unknown. (Uchiha) IMVU Username SevHeartstrong (Soon to be SevDarastrix) Nickname (Optional) Sev Age 12 Date of Birth 1/18 Gender Male Ethnicity Kirigakureian Height 5'2" Weight 120lbs Blood Type B- Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos During the attack on his parents he was scarred, his left eye was damaged but usable, but he profers to keep it closed. Affiliation Hidden Mist Village Relationship Status Single Personality Severin is young but well advanced for his age. He is smart, strong and very intelligent. He is well trained in chakra control and his family's sword, his goal is to do his Village proud and rise to Hunter-Nin if not Higher. Severin entered the ninja academy to get revenge on his Family's killer, yet now he strives to prove himself. He is young, only 12 but he is tall, well muscled and very patient. He is smart but brash. When meeting someone he is almost shy and meek but he quickly grows out of his shell around his friends, he does swear occasionally but he tries his best not to. Severin feels like the awkward turtle in large groups but he does his best. Severin does his best to use his intelligence to his standpoint but unfortunately having such intelligence makes him miss the obvious rather easily and he can be rather clueless at times. Behaviour He is quiet, yet brash and almost cruel and cold to his enemies, He is an orphan (as far as he knows) Yet he still wants to do his unknown clan and village proud. He is extremely intelligent and he works to use that intelligence, staying quiet at times and observing, yet he is still a young child, he is quick to anger and his temper rivals that of Tsunade of the Sannin. He is shy and keeps to himself when he is around strangers yet he quickly grows to his normal outspoken self when he is among his friends. Nindo (optional) n/a Summoning n/a Bloodline/Clan Uchiha Ninja Class Genin Element One Fire Element Two Wind Advanced Nature Weapon of choice unsure as of yet. Chakra colour Blood Red. Jutsu List Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet . (Link to the custom jutsu, or the Naruto Wikia.) Allies His Classmates and Allies as a Kirigakure Ninja. Enemies Any threat to his village. Background Information Severin came to the Village Hidden in the Mist when he was just a baby, a passing villager finding him when his parents were killed by enemy shinobi. He was uninjured but his parents both fell in combat. Given to the local Orphanage he chose to join the Ninja Forces initially for revenge yet decided to do his village proud, coming to see Mist as his home. Note: He does not know he is an Uchiha. Roleplaying Library Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: